


Yakuza Days

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's life had been anything but nice, Hollywood made being a Yakuza princess look way more glamorous then it was. She was unwanted, unneeded, and unloved. Yet she holds onto the fragile hope that one day she will be all of those and more. Then one day she's called to come to Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whispering Kage 
> 
> &
> 
> Hieikag
> 
> AN: Sadly my co author has given up on this fanfic and it will never be finished. Still I hope you all enjoy!

_A five year old Kagome trembled as she held her kitten Buyo to her chest. Why were these kids being so mean? She just wanted to play with them._

_"You're disgusting! Yakuza scum!" She whimpered, as the group of kids surrounding her got bigger._

_"You own mother didn't even want you, so go away!" She felt tears well in her eyes as the jeers and taunting became worse._

_"Why don't you just go kill yourself?" Her tears shed as she turned on her heel and ran back home, the kids chasing her and tossing rocks at her._

_She cried out as one hit her. She opened her mouth to yell back at them._

"Now approaching Tokyo!"

She jerked upward, gasping for air as she looked around in fear. She blushed when she realized she was on a train and that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. She avoided their gazes, she hated being the center of attention and was actually glad she hadn't had a panic attack yet. She reached down and put her headphones back on her ears. They must have fallen off when she fell asleep.

Either way as soon as the blaring music met her ears she visibly relaxed and looked out the window. She gasped lightly as she saw the ever approaching town of Tokyo, it was so much bigger then her small bumpkin town.

She took a deep breath to get control of her growing anxiety; there was no need for it. Things were bound to be better here. Almost anything would be better than her old town. She frowned at the thought of said place and subconsciously turned up the volume on her iPod so that it was blaring into her ears, yet to her if offered comfort.

She smiled as she thought about what was going to happen once she reached Tokyo. She was going to live with her mother, after years and years of not seeing or hearing from her, she was going to get to live with her. She was excited and happy, yet at the same time she was scared and nervous.

What if her mother hated her? She did after all dump her with her grandmother the day after her father's funeral…and over the course of those years, from age four to now, fifteen; she had not seen her mother at all. She was actually lucky if she got to talk to her mother more than two times a month.

But, she understood, her mother was a very busy woman, after her father had died all his responsibilities had fallen on her, and she, Kagome, would have only gotten in the way. Yet, knowing that did not stop the pain she felt, the sting of rejection, nor the feeling of being unworthy.

Once again she turned up the volume on her Ipod so that it was at its max, yet she merely let out a content sigh as the lyrics were screamed into her ears. Why was she doing this? Torturing herself with the past, intentionally finding a way to make herself upset. It was a habit her grandmother had tried so hard to break her form yet it still held strong.

She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder and immediately drew in on herself. The person who tapped her smiled and held his hands up in an 'I won't hurt you' kind of way. She blushed as she pulled off her headphones and set them on her shoulders, she could still hear the blaring music.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was meek and soft. The man who tapped her shoulder merely smiled again and nodded at her ticket, which she held clenched in her hand.

"I noticed your ticket says Tokyo. We're here miss." She smiled awkwardly at him, feeling bad for assuming the worst.

"I see, thank you." The man merely nodded before grabbing his bags and exiting the train.

Kagome sighed as she placed her headphones back on her head and grabbed her back pack and other bag. It wasn't like she had much to begin with, yes her mother raked in the money but she never used any of it. There was nothing she wanted, all she needed was the necessities, and her Ipod.

Once she had her bags she exited the train and glanced around the platform, her anxiety growing by the second. She hated being in crowds and she hated being alone, so of course you could imagine her anxiety was shooting through the roof. She was alone in a crowd of people she didn't know.

She worried her lip with her teeth and made her way slowly and carefully over to a pay phone, dragging her small black rolling suit case behind her. In fact, everything on her was black save for her faded blue jeans. She wore a plain black tank top under a baggy black hoodie. Even her shoes were black; they were black converses with, surprise, surprise, black strings.

Ignoring everyone's gaze, well she felt they were all looking at her and judging her in their heads, she set her luggage down by the pay phone and dug around in her pocket for the correct change to use the pay phone. Once she found it she pulled off her headphones, picked up the phone, inserted the money and dialed the one number she knew by heart.

Her heart beat in time with each ring…one ring, two rings, three rings, fo-

"Hello Ikari residence, may I ask who is calling?" Kagome felt her mouth go dry but quickly wetted her lips before speaking.

"A-ah, this is Kagome Ika-er Higurashi…" She trailed off, feeling rather stupid.

"Oh! Kagome-Sama! Is there something I can help you with? Why are you calling from a pay phone? Is everything alright?" Kagome blinked a bit taken back by the worry in this random woman's voice. It was a sad day when a random stranger's voice held more concern for you then your own mother.

"Oh um everything's is all right…it's just…um I'm here and well…where do I go now?" She blinked as she heard the woman on the other end curse under her breath.

"That lazy bum…don't worry Kagome-sama, someone should be there to pick you up momentarily. Just, um wait exactly where you are. Don't move an inch." Kagome blinked and nodded, completely forgetting the woman couldn't see her.

"Yes ma'am, I understand." With that she hung up the phone and sat on her luggage.

Already she could feel her doubts grow, what if her mother changed her mind? What if she wasn't wanted? What if after what if plagued her mind until finally she was a jumbled mess of nerves and once again had her headphones on at their max volume.

It was an agonizing twenty minutes later that someone tapped her on her shoulder. She lightly screamed as she stumbled off her luggage and fell onto the ground in an undignified heap. She pulled her headphones off her head and blushed a bright red when she heard someone laughing at her.

Kagome looked at the ground to afraid to look up and see who was laughing at her. The person must have sensed her unease for he stopped laughing and crouched down in front of her.

She blinked and backed away a bit as he grinned at her in a friendly way, then again it took only a second for friends to become enemies an she didn't even know who this young man was. He was older then her by five or ten years, making him roughly twenty five at the most.

He had dark purple hair that was pulled into a shoulder length ponytail, leaving a few pieces loss to fall into his face as well as his bangs. He was a bit gruff looking, with his five o clock shadow but he looked nice, his brown eyes seemed to radiated kindness and…mischief.

"Sorry about that princess, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled as he offered a hand to her.

"Name's Minato. I'm here to pick you…be it a bit late, but I'm here!" She blinked at him and glanced at his hand as if unsure to shake it or not, but finally she decided, why not? Even if he was mean to her she would only have to put up with it until they got to her mother's house. Besides her grandmother told her she should give people a chance…so she took his hand and gave him a timid smile.

She epped when he stood up dragging her with him and gasped as she stumbled into his chest, she turned a cheery red and pulled away from him, glaring lightly at the ground near his feet. Jerk.

He laughed lightly as he patted her head.

"There, there no need to get mad princess. Anyway let's get out of here, people are staring at me like I'm a pedo-bear." The laughter in his voice was contagious because she found herself laughing lightly as she fixed her back pack on her shoulders and adjusted her head phones so they were resting on her shoulders. She moved to grab her other bag but was surprised to find he already had hold of it and was waiting for her by the exit.

"Come on princess, we don't have all day!" She blushed as people looked at her and hurried to catch up with him. Making sure to look at the ground as she made her way to him. In no time they were in his black beat up car and on their way to the main house, where she would happily live with her mother.

"So…how old are you?" She blinked at the random question from Minato and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Um...fifteen, I just had my birthday a few weeks ago." She blinked as he let out a startled cry.

"Really? We have to throw you a late birthday party once we get you settled in!" Kagome blinked, huh? There was no way her mother would agree to that.

"I don't think my mother would agree to that, she was never one for celebrating much of anything." Minato laughed at her like she was telling a joke.

"Kami knows that's true but your mother doesn't really have a say. I mean it's our place so we can do what we want with it…speak of the devil, this is it!" He grinned as they pulled up to a two story house, it was nice, it looked almost new…but why where they here? She was supposed to live with her mother in the main house, not here in this strange house with a strange man.

Even so she still held hope this was a pit stop and forced herself to give Minato a small smile as they exited the car and entered the house. She felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach as Minato placed her suitcase in the entry way and mentioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"Well this is home sweet home, I know it's to big for just us but you know how the saying goes, never look a gifted horse in the mouth." He blinked as he took in Kagome's confused and devastated look. In fact she looked like she was either going to have a panic attack or burst into tears.

"You okay princess?" She bit her lip and tried to steady her voice before she spoke, fearing it would crack.

"Y-yeah, can I use the phone real quick?" He nodded and pointed at the hallway.

"It's down there…you sure you're okay?" She nodded as she left the kitchen and found the phone. With shaky hands she picked up the receiver and dialed the number to the main house.

It rang once, twice, thre-

"Hello Ikari residence, may I ask who is calling?" She took a shaky breath and smiled lightly realizing it was the same woman form before.

"I-it's me Kagome...I was wondering if I could talk to my mother." She twirled the phone cord with her finger as she waited.

"Of course let me patch you through." She heard a click and then the phone began ringing again.

Once, tw-

"Hello, Yui Ikari speaking, state your business." Her voice was cold and demanding and it made Kagome take a deep breath.

"U-um hello mom it's me Kagome and…" She trailed off feeling stupid, she always felt stupid when she spoke with her mother.

Her mother let out an irritated sigh.

"I know who you are, what do you want?" Kagome flinched back as if physically struck.

"I-um…when can I come home…I mean…I am living with you right?" She felt really stupid asking that but she had to know.

"Whatever gave you the idea you were coming to live with me? I said I wanted you in Tokyo, you let your imagination get carried away. You will be living with Minato. Now if that is all I have other more important matter to take care of." Kagome held back a sob, her vision getting blurry with tears.

"Y-yeah that' s all, I-" She was cut off by the phone being hung up on her and the insistent beeping of her own phone to be hung up.

"…love you…" With a heavy heart and the familiar feeling of disappointment and abandonment, she hung up the phone and let out a very shaky, watery sigh. She should have known better, her mother didn't want her, she didn't even need her. She was only here so she didn't cause any more trouble for her grandmother.

She blinked when the wooden floor boards creaked under someone's weigh and glanced in their direction only to come face to face with Minato. She quickly tried to hide her tears but it was too late, she knew he saw them and he probably over heard her to. His pitying look said it all.

She glared at him her sadness turning to anger as everything up till now crashed down on her.

"What do you want? Come to laugh at me? Poor stupid Kagome who though her mother actually loved her…how stupid of me." She blinked when he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. She struggled at first but he was to powerful and held her to him.

"You didn't know did you?" She shook her head against him as he tears started to leak out.

"You poor thing…" She felt her anger well up again, she did not want his pity! She was sick of pity, of anger, and hate! All of which she was given because of who she was, because of whose daughter she was. She was sick of it!

She pulled out of his arms and ran down the hall and out of the front door. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be anywhere but here! So she ran, pumping all of her negative feelings, no all of her feelings into her legs letting them take her away from this place. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care.

She just kept running, even after Mianto's shouts and footfalls became distant. She just kept running until she broke out in a small smile, just enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. She came to slow stop as the burning in her lungs became too much to bear. She gasped as she leaned on a nearby wall, it hurt. Her lungs, her side, and her throat burned but at the same time it felt oh so good. She slid down the wall, her bag rising up, until she was sitting on the ground, leaning against it and gasping for air. She glanced around tiredly and realized she was at a small park before letting her head rest on her bent knees.

She slowly regained control of her breathing and looked up again, this time really taking in the park. It was quite and she liked it. She let her head roll back to lean on the wall behind her and noticed it was dark out, how long had she run….and how far had she run?

She sighed as she felt a bit of fear creep up on her; she didn't know where she was or how to get back to that place. Then again she didn't really care; she couldn't stand being there in that house for another second. Though she did feel a bit bad, Minato was probably worried sick. Not about her but about the fact that he had lost her, then again she doubted her mother would really care.

She let out a bitter laugh as she felt the night's breeze wash over her, it felt nice. Her eyes shot open when she heard someone's feet on the nearby gravel. She immediately glanced in the direction of the sound. She felt fear well in her when she took in the person who was there.

He was easily six feet five and had the lithe body of a swimmer. He was dressed in a school uniform, typical white dress shirt and dark green pants. Said pants brought out his deep red eyes and sliver-ish light blue hair. His face was impassive yet his eyes shone with kindness and intrigue.

If she hadn't been so scared she would have wondered if all people in Tokyo had such odd colored hair and eyes. Maybe it was something in the water; either way this was not the time or the place to question such things.

She was alone in the park with a strange young boy. She gathered what little courage she had and decided to find out what he wanted so he would leave her alone.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Even she had to wince at how pathetic she sounded. The boy merely offered her a small smile.

"My name's Rei and I was merely wondering what a young woman like yourself is doing out this late? Alone at that…oh dear, that sounded wrong…don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." She blinked as he sat down a few feet away from her and pulled out a book.

"Um…my name's Kagome and what are you doing?" He didn't even glance at her as he replied.

"Sitting here, like I said it's not safe for a young woman such as yourself to be out this late alone." Kagome sighed, she had a feeling he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him what was bugging her, plus she felt like she could trust him, a feeling she rarely got and a feeling she rarely listened to, but honestly, what did she have to lose?

"I have nowhere to go home to." She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on them, to ashamed to look at Rei.

"Mmm I see. You're homeless then? That must be hard." She blinked.

"No…I mean I have a place to stay, it's just I don't want to be there…" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye only to see he was reading his book.

"I see…is there a particular reason why? I mean do they abuse you? Hurt you? I hope I don't sound to nosey…" She blushed but shook her head.

"No! No, it's nothing like that I mean Minato seemed like a really nice guy its just…I came here to live with my mom…not him…I don't even known him…" She looked at her feet feeling silly.

"Mmm I see. Well that sucks, you came to live with your mom but she pawned you off of some strange guy. Maybe it is better you left, for all you know he could be a pedophile…not very good parenting if you ask me." She flushed, feeling angry at his words.

"My mom did not pawn me off! I'm sure she just thought it would be…better for both of us and Minato isn't a pedophile! Well I hope not…he seems like a really nice guy…I bet he's worried sick about me…" She trialed off as she started to make sense of things.

Maybe it was better for her to live with Minato then at the main house; yes she would have been living with her mother but still. She didn't know anyone there and as much as she hated to admit it, it would be dangerous for her to live at the main house.

Also Minato might be a stranger to her but she hadn't even give him a chance to get to know her or vice versa…besides he probably had no choice in the matter but from what she saw he was trying to make the best of it…and here she was acting like a spoiled little brat. She felt like shit…

She groaned as she hid her face in her knees, faintly noting that her music was still blaring form her headphones.

"I feel like an idiot…" Rei merely smirked behind his book.

"Well why don't you go back? Apologize and start over. I mean you're not living with your mom yet but you're in the same city, I'm sure you'll see her. Plus living with Minato might be fun. You never know until you try, right?" She nodded and looked up at him giving him a small smile, which widened when she realized he was paying attention to her and not his book.

"You're completely right…I think I will go home and I will apologize. Thanks for listening to my problems." Rei merely smiled lightly and looked back to his book.

"No problem, it's my job." He stood up ignoring her confused look and offered her a hand up. She hesitantly took and got up, dusting off her hoodie and gave him one last tentative smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you...I better get going…" She trailed off not knowing what to say, she was never really a people person and didn't know how to act with them so she usually treated them the same way they treated her.

Rei nodded.

"I hope to see you soon, until then take care. You never know what kinds of creepers roam the streets of Tokyo." To add in effect he leered at her creepily over his book and it was only after he did it that he realized it was probably a bad idea.

Kagome gulped and nodded, getting a 'get the hell out of dodge' feeling and slowly backed away from him.

"Um…bye." With that she was racing in the opposite direction she came from and hoping to hell he wasn't following her.

Rei sighed letting his façade drop and dug in his pocket for something, once he found it he pulled it out of his pocket, revealing a cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and watched with impassive eyes as Kagome ran away from him as fast as her legs could carry her. He sighed as the phone was answered.

"It's done." With that he let his phone close with a snap and lazily walked towards a parked car near the entrance of the park. He ignored the other person sitting in the car and relaxed on the plush car seats, bringing his book to his face.

A young woman who looked to be twenty five years old smiled at his impassive form. She had long brown hair that was pulled back from her pale face in a ponytail that reached her lower back. Her dark brown eyes were dancing with mirth as she gazed at Rei's stoic form.

"That was quite the performance, you should get a Grammy! Though I must say I was a bit sacred when you smiled, let alone joked around like that! The things you do for Yui…" Rei glared at the young woman.

"Shut up Ryouko, if your lover had done his job right we wouldn't even be here." Ryouko glared right back at him.

"Look I already yelled at him so drop it, plus he's not my lover…more like a booty call. Then again I wouldn't expect you to understand that, I mean you're pinning after a woman you'll never have." Rei ignored her and read his book, making her smirk.

Kagome gasped as she added a bit more force behind her steps, she noticed that a black car seemed to be following her, then again it could be her over active imagination. Even so she wanted nothing more than to be back at the house with Minato. Back where it was safe and back where she was wanted, if even only a bit.

She grinned as the house came into sight and almost as if he knew she was coming there he was, Minato was standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. For once she let her body act on its own, and before she knew it, she was in his arms sobbing. He merely pulled her closer and cooed into her ear as he carried her into the house, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"I-I'm so sorry…I hic…" She trialed off not knowing what to say, not that she could say it, her small frame was racked by sobs as he sat down on the couch and held her.

"It's okay Kagome…I just…I thought you knew…if I had known you didn't I wouldn't have acted that way…" She shook her head and clung to him. Even now she made others feel bad, she was a horrid person.

"No…its all my fault I was just so excited to be living with my mother that I acted so childishly when I found out that she didn't want me…I'm sorry for worrying you." She sniffled as she got control over her raging emotions and shoved them deep down inside of her, where she shoved every other negative feeling she ever had.

Minato sighed as he let her slip out of his arms to sit on the couch next to her. This poor, poor girl…so young and already she had the tired broken eyes of someone his age…what had she gone through? What was she forced to endure for being who she was? For being that woman's daughter?

"Kagome…I know I can never replace your mother, not that I want to but…do you think…maybe…could we try and be a family? I mean I know it sounds odd but I've always wanted a younger sister. Someone to take care of and baby…and I'm sure you've wanted an older brother at least once in your life. Someone to take care of you, guide you and let's not forget someone to for you to take out your stress on…" He trailed off grinning as she let a small smile grace her face.

"H-hai…but would that be okay? I mean I acted so childishly…I ran away…" He rolled his eyes.

"You were just being a kid, it's fine so long as you never do it again...I was worried sick…and no it wasn't because I was afraid of what your mother would do to me. It was because I was worried about you." Kagome smiled, and this time, it was a true smile and Minato swore then and there that he would do whatever it took to make her smile like that again.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." Minato grinned dreamily, how he longed to be called that and by such a cute girl! He glanced at the clock and paled. It was far too late for them to be up!

"Well, I'm glad we have everything settled, but its time for you to go to sleep little missy. I'll show you to your room and let you get unpacked then its bed time you hear me?" Kagome nodded, easily falling into the younger sister character.

"Hai onii-chan!" Minato smiled as they got up and grabbed her things. He mentally frowned as Kagome followed after him, up the stairs like a lost puppy. Yet he knew, she was merely playing a role, the one she thought he wanted her to play. It was a defense mechanism that she had developed when she was younger. She either played the role she thought you wanted her to play or she treated you the same way you treated her.

Yeah, he knew a lot about her, from what size shoe she wore to what kinds of mental issues she had, it was his job. Yet, he honestly wanted to help, to make her feel wanted, needed, and loved. It was the very basic of human emotions, the very ones she had been denied growing up, and he was going to make sure she got them.

"Well here's your room." He opened a door and stepped to the side to let her see it. It was no bigger or smaller than any other room. It had a twin sized bed as well as a few bookcases and a desk, with a computer sitting on it. It was pretty bland, in all actuality; it looked like a model room for a pre-furnished room.

Kagome looked at the room and smiled, it was more then she was used to. She turned to face Minato but froze when her eyes caught a cello case leaning against a chair. She gapped. She had played the cello since she was younger but was sadly forced to leave it behind when she came here…yet there it sat…

She looked at Minato and he merely smiled.

"Your mother had it brought over; she knew you wouldn't feel at home without it." Kagome blinked. Her mother? Her mother knew she played the cello? Not only that but she had it brought her for her, knowing it would make her feel more at home. She smiled happily; maybe her mother did love her.

Minato sighed as he watched Kagome put away her meager belongings, a small spark in her eyes. He was glad for her he really was but he knew, he knew very well Yui didn't have it brought here because she truly and honestly loved her daughter.

No, she had it brought here to keep her daughter happy, happy enough that she did what was told of her. Yui was buying Kagome's love…but it made Kagome happy so he would let her believe what she wished…maybe Yui really did care for her daughter but he for one was hard pressed to believe it.

He blinked when Kagome turned to him and smiled he instantly smiled back.

"Well my things are all put away so I guess its bed time." He smiled and nodded.

"I guess it is. Good night then. Sweet dreams." She nodded and closed the door behind him and leaned on it for a few seconds before pushing off of it and grabbing an over sized t-shirt and striping, removing everything but her panties. She quickly pulled on the t-shirt and climbed into bed, shutting off the lamp that sat on the bed side table.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she grabbed her nearby Ipod and turned it on, placing the headphones over her ears as she quietly cried herself to sleep. Yet again she had been fooled by her mother, yet again she had been let down, yet again she had been proven she was not worthy of being loved. With those dark thoughts on her mind she let sleep take over.

 


	2. HieiKag's Omake: Introduction corner 1

**HieiKag's note:** Yes, this is clearly and blatantly a rip-off of lucky channel, I'm sorry but I couldn't come up with anything better. I do not claim lucky star or lucky channel. And yes I am aware the omake is long. Get used to it.

"G'mornin everyone!" A short young girl with bright, short blue hair with gold eyes waved her arms around franticly in greeting.

"It's time for The Introduction corner! Aren't you guys excited?" The young girl waved her arms a bit more before bringing them down to her flat chest.

"Okay! Hi to all of you who are reading the story for the first time!" She lightly poked her cheek with her finger and winked at the camera.

"I'm you hostess, Kagami Koizumi!"

The camera shifted to an orange haired young male with eyes the same color as his hair.

"A-ah, I'm Shin." The young uniform clad male said nothing after his short introduction, leaving his female co-host to stare at him blankly.

"Who're you?" Kagami asked, still staring at him blankly. She quickly brought her hands up her chin and grinned playfully.

"Just kiddin ya! This guy will be helping me out now." The rather short girl said as she patted the taller and slightly older (though it was hard to tell) male bedside her.

"He's Shin Kage-kun!" She said in an excited voice, bringing her arms up to point at him, and started waving her arms, making the short sleeves of her uniform flap slightly with the quick movement

Shin brought one hand up to lightly scratch the side of his head.

"U-um, I'll be co-hosting with Kagami-san as her assistant, I'm Shin Kage." Kagami brought her hand up to cover her mouth and giggled.

"Eh? You're so boring." She brought her left arm up to rest in the air and smiled.

"C'mon Shin-kun! Were in a real fanfic now! And we're not just background characters!" She roughly whacked the older male on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"Be more energetic!" The orange-haired male sighed and rubbed his aching shoulder with his other arm.

"Ow.." He mumbled quietly. For such a small and young looking girl, she was really strong!

"Sorry, I'm not really used to being a main character.." Kagami waved off his reply and looked back at the camera.

"Okay, let's get started!" The young girl motioned for her assistant to pick up the large card that was in their desk.

"This," She began, pointing at the picture, "Is Higurashi Kagome-chan!" Shin looked at the picture and also pointed at it.

"Higurashi was born and raised in a small fishing village in the chiba prefecture." Kagami nodded to confirm his statement.

"Kagome-chi was taken in and raised by her elderly grandmother, Higurashi Kaede-obaasan. They lived in a local shine that was built there really long ago and she helped out her obaa-san when something needed to be done, like heavy lifting and all that." Shin began when Kagami left off.

"She was often bullied because her mother was a yakuza boss, and due to being bullied to frequently and for so long, it took a toll on her mental health." Shin frowned and looked down.

"Man..being bullied must really suck." He looked over to his co-host for her opinion.

Kagami was giving him the 'Of-course-what-are-you-a-dumbass-?' look, which surprised him.

"Well, what the hell do you thing, dumbass? Of course if fucking sucks." The bored young girl brought a hand up to scratch her chest.

"People pick on you and harass you and no one will stand up for you 'cause their afraid of getting the same treatment." Kagami leaned back in her chair and rested her chin on her palm.

"And what's worse is that when you tell the teachers or the principal, they won't do a goddamn thing about it." Kagami looked slightly shocked and blinked.

"Come to think of it, I told bro not long ago that some asshole was picking on me and he didn't do a damn thing about it.." The small girl snapped slammed her hands on the desk, much to the shock of her co-host.

"You goddamn sonofabitch! I told you what was goin' on and you didn't fuckin' do anything! Am I supposed to just think that if I let them pick on me they'll get bored and go away?" Shin tried to think of a way to calm the ranting girl down, but since he hadn't known her long, he didn't know what to do.

"Just because you didn't get a high grade on your test," Kagami started to flail her arms angrily.

"Doesn't mean you get to be a moody asshole!"

"Kagami-san, please calm down!" Shin also yelled, trying to get her to stop flailing about.

Suddenly, the music started playing, signaling the end on the segment. Kagami's attitude did a complete 180 and she went back to her cheerful mood.

"Aww, It's time to say bye! Kagami's really sad!" She whined and she ducked her head and brought her hands to her mouth. Shin brought his hand to his chest and sighed, glad that Kagami calmed down.

"So, Please feel free to ask us any questions or give any comments on our segment or the story, and we'll be sure to answer them as best as we can!" Kagami put her hand on her assistant's shoulder.

"Shin-kun! Ask them nicely~!" Shin ducked his head and blushed.

"We hope to get a good amount of reviews/comments for the story, so we hope you all will come back again."

Kagami smiled cutely and flailed her arms.

"Bai-Bai~!"

**Hieikag:** *bows* I apologize for the fail of an omake that you have just read.


	3. Omake: Secret Otaku?

Kagome blinked as she looked at the cat ear like clips on Asuka's head. He looked nice standing at his six foot one height, his custom made uniform brought out his athletic build, the black of his dress shirt and the dark green pants also brought out his red hair. But the clips! The bright red clips in his hair! They drew her attention and kept it.

"Are you an otaku?"

Asuka blushed but quickly covered it up. "S-shut up!"

Kagome frowned but leaned in closer to look at the cat ear clips on his head. He blushed even more at the closeness of her and pulled away. Kagome blinked. "I'm being serious! Someone might mistake you for an otaku!"

Asuka grumbled under his breath and looked away from her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Stupid girl! It's not like I designed the damn outfit! Blame you mom! She's the one who had our uniforms custom made!"

Kagome huffed, yes her mom had odd tastes, but still! He didn't have to wear it! "I wasn't talking about the outfit, I was talking about the hairclips."

Asuka rolled his eyes and leered at her, loving the way her uniform clung to her, not that he would admit it. Her sailor top clung to her chest, the light blue trimming made her bright blue eyes stand out. God…her short blue skirt stopped inches above her knees and God did her legs look nice.

"Though I must say your uniform does do you wonders...and here I thought you were flat chested…"

Kagome's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "Shut up you pervert!" Her hand flew out and in a millisecond it connected with his face.

He jerked at the sudden pain and glared at her, what was her problem? "What the hell woman?! You are so not cute!" She glared at him and got in his face, he did the same. "Well geez, that attitude wont’ get you a girlfriend anytime soon!" He huffed at her. "I don’t need a girlfriend to get laid.!"

Kagome recoiled as if slapped and turned on her heel, her hands covering her ears. “I don’t need to hear that you stupid otaku pervert!"

With that she stomped past the ever silent Rei and made her way towards the school grumbling about Otaku jerks.

Rei merely blinked, not once taking his eyes off of his book, his six foot five frame was leaning on a nearby wall. His white dress shirt brought out his pale skin, his dark green pants brought out his whitish blue hair.

Asuka tossed Rei a smirk, even though he didn't see it, his face was still buried in his book. "I won."

Asuka grunted in pain as a soccer ball flew out of nowhere and hit him in the groin. He went down tears in his eyes and looked at his attacker, it was Kagome. "Y-you bitch…." She merely gave him a cheery smile while holding out her fingers in the victory sign before turning off to class.

Asuka held his groin in pain as he grumbled under his breath. "So not cute…."

Rei shook his head, his gaze never leaving his book, and stepped over the fallen Asuka. He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the school. _"Baka…"_


	4. Omake: Confirmed Otaku

Kagome sighed as she picked up the copious amount of trash on Asuka's floor. It wasn't fair why did she have to clean his room? She fumed and mentally yelled at Minato, it was his idea in the first place. Asuka, not surprisingly, wasn't very neat; in fact he was a slob.

So, it was no surprise that his room was a mess; the boy was too lazy to clean it, even after many threats from Minato, so here she was, upon request of Minato, cleaning his room before he got home.

She grumbled as she got on her hands and knees to reach under his bead and pull out whatever he had shoved under it. She had already found a rotting sandwich in his closet. She blinked as her hand met clean empty space.

She sweat dropped of all the places he decided to keep clean it was under his bed? She blinked again when her hand met with a box. She arched her eyebrow; there were only two things boys kept under their bed in a box.

Porn and….well porn.

She grinned devilishly as she pulled the box out, hoping to gain some black mail, in the back of her mind a voice popped up telling her she also wanted to know what kind of girls he liked.

She instantly shut that voice up, stomping it to the ground as well, and opened the box. She sweat dropped as a slow grin broke across her face.

"YA-TA! I knew it!" She pulled out a box set and grinned, no it wasn't porn. It was something much better.

In her hand was the Sailor Moon Season one uncut box set.

Asuka was secretly an Otaku!

She was so busy doing a mental dance, as well as a physical jig that she didn't notice the house door open.

Nor did she hear Mianto's shout of. "We're home!" She did however notice when someone dropped a bag of something on the floor in the doorway. She slowly turned to face the doorway and paled. There standing in the door way was a flustered Asuka.

Asuka gapped at Kagome, what was she doing in his room? "Woman! Why are you in my room?" Kagome grinned darkly as she held up the box set, loving the way he paled.

"Eehehehehehe. I knew it….you're an…. O...T...A...K...U!" He flushed with color but his eyes were focused on the box set as she waved it around in the air.

Like a master teasing her dog.

"Woman put that down! It’s first edition!" She smirked and stood up; holding the box set in front of her like it was a shield.

"Nope…" She epped as he tackled her on to the bed, his hand reaching out to grab his box set.

He was so busy trying to grab his box set from the squirming Kagome that he didn't even notice when he accidently grabbed her breast.

Kagome turned red with embarrassment and did the only thing any other girl in her position would do.

She screamed.

Asuka jumped and pulled back slightly.

Kagome quickly squirmed from underneath him, toss his box set at his face and hid behind a very pissed off Minato, who was standing in the doorway.

Asuka quickly picked up her precious box set and glared at Kagome. "You stupid bitch! What if you had ruined it?" He paled when Minato stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, an evil grin on his face.

"Kagome-Chan go start dinner….me and Asuka- _kun_  have to have a little chat…kekekekeke…." Kagome smiled happily and nodded, saluting Minato cutely.

"Hai!" With that she turned her back on both of them, shutting the door behind her.

She hummed as she walked towards the kitchen, ignoring the girly like screams of pain and cries for help.


	5. Omake: Tsundere?

Rei sighed as he looked up from his book to look at the arguing couple. "You two are so tsundere for each other it's sickening." Minato nodded from his seat at the table, a beer in hand.

Kagome blushed. "Sh-shut up!" Asuka glared at Rei. "Shut up you damn bookworm!" Kagome nodded eagerly. "Yeah! As if I could ever like this perverted otaku!" Asuka turned on Kagome. "OI! Like I'm even interested in your flat chested ass!"

Rei ignored them both as they started fighting again.

Minato merely sighed and took another sip of his beer, teenagers.

Kagome fumed glaring up at his face as he towered over her. "Excuse me!?" Asuka smirked at her as he used his height to his advantage and looked down her shirt. She fumed. "You heard me, you flat chested bitch." Kagome grit her teeth as she shifted her weight on her feet.

"Die!" With that as her battle cry she lunged at him.

Asuka paled but dogged her attack. "What hell you crazy ass flat chested bitch?" He grunted as he dodged another attack and ran out of the room, Kagome was hot on his heels.

Minato sighed into his beer as curse words and crashes met his ear.

"You had to say something didn't you?" Rei merely looked up for his book and gave him a charming smile and returned back to his book.

Minato groaned and opened another beer.


End file.
